Return to Hogwarts
by Le Glace
Summary: After Hogwarts the war against lord Voldemort continues, will Harry be able to defeat him this time? along with some help of his son and his friends, will it be enougth? read and find out! please review!


Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters are mine, they are property of J.K.Rowling; I only own the kids and any other none H.P. characters.  
  
It was the middle of the night. A young man was standing in front of the door of #5 on Magnolia Crescent. He seemed to be no older than 20 and, it could be seen even in the middle of the night, had brilliant red hair. He seemed to be expecting somebody and his gaze would shift from the ends of the streets and the house across the street. Some seconds later, a young woman came out of the house. She had curly brown hair that reached her shoulders. She was carrying a baby in her arms. She crossed the street and went to stand beside the man.  
  
"She wouldn't go to sleep" she said motioning her head to the baby in her arms" he still hasn't arrived?"  
  
"No, this is strange, most of the time he is."  
  
He was cut of when he saw another person getting near. It was another young man, just like him, only that he was wearing a cloak. He seemed to be carrying some kind of bundle. Another thing, he was flying on a broomstick, and yet the two people standing there watched him as if it was completely normal. When he landed they both walked up to him. He took of his cloak revealing his face. He had jet-black hair that seemed incredibly untidy, he had bright emerald green eyes, which were behind a pair of dark round glasses, and on his forehead, he had a lightning shaped scar. The expression on his face showed that he had been threw something ruff and hard to come over. He looked at his two friends and managed a weak smile.  
  
"Glad you two waited for me here, hope I didn't trouble you with my call."  
  
"Not at all Harry, where's Margaret?" asked Ron.  
  
Margaret was a girl Harry had met during the summer vacations before his seventh year. After they left hogwarts, Harry had despaired from the public eye with her. The number of people who knew about their relationship was small, Ron and Hermione where two of those persons.  
  
"She didn't make it, when Voldemort tried to get me.she got in the way."  
  
He broke of and took a deep breath before he could continue.  
  
"All I could do was get him with a small curse to put him off while I escaped."  
  
"What about Daniel?"  
  
"I have him here."  
  
Harry motioned to the bundle in his arms. Inside was a small baby boy. He had untidy brown hair, much like Harry's. He had green almond shaped eyes (although they could not be seen because he was sleeping) and was sucking happily on his thumb. The only difference between him and Harry was that Daniel did not have a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
"I'm leaving him with Margaret's sister; it's the only place were Voldemort wont search for him."  
  
Ron flinched when he heard the name. Lord Voldemort had returned when they were on their fourth year. Six years had passed and Voldemort was slowly but surely regaining his lost powers. The Odder of the phoenix had done all they could to stop him, but nothing seemed to have effect.  
  
" What do you plan to do Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know, everything is just a mess right now, maybe ill stay in Grimmauld place for a while.I don't know anything right now."  
  
"There mate, its ok" said Ron putting his arm on Harry's shoulders. "well take care of him too, watch over him."  
  
"Thank you.both of you"  
  
Harry handed Daniel to Ron. He kissed the babies head softly so he would not wake him. Trying hard not to cry he began to walk back to the center of the street. Harry was about to lift of when he looked at both his friends.  
  
"I don't want him to know anything about our world.not a thing. What he doesn't know can't hurt him."  
  
"But Harry.we can't hide it from him forever."  
  
"He'll know when he's ready Hermione, but before that not a word, anything."  
  
"When will you come back mate?"  
  
"When I figure everything out. This was the last straw; I'm not letting Voldemort take anyone else from me or from anyone. Good bye."  
  
With this Harry kicked the ground and flew into the night sky which was begging to look paler. Ron looked at Hermione and then at Daniel. After a while of thinking he walked to the door and knocked, waiting to tell everything to Margaret's sister.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ok this is a bit short but this is just a prologue, next chapter will be up soon.if there are reviews! So please review, this story will depend on that. ^_^ 


End file.
